


He Owes Me a Favor

by dewyd18



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewyd18/pseuds/dewyd18
Summary: Tyler wants a threesome with James Neal and Jamie knows he can make it happen





	He Owes Me a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this was inspired by my love for these three boys. Also by James' hit on Tyler at the beginning of the 2017-2018 season. Hope y'all enjoy<3

The Stars had just lost to the Golden Knights. Not a good start to the season. Tyler was peeling his socks off when Antoine Roussel nudged him "Are you ok? Neal laid a big hit on you."

Tyler laughed "Yeah. I'm fine." he half smiled. James Neal was a big guy. 6'2", 221 pounds. Much like Jamie. Tyler's thoughts ran back to the hit. James had sent him flying and Tyler...well...he kind of liked it. His thoughts raced to how it would be to be with him and Jamie.

"Penny for your thoughts, Seggy?" Jamie asked sliding next to him in the stall

"Just thinking." Tyler said

"About what?"

"Well..." Tyler said bringing his voice down "I'd like to have a threesome."

"Oh? Yeah. Okay, Ty. If that's what you want. Ummm did you have any one in particular in mind?" Tyler nodded and felt his cheeks start to get hot "Who? You can tell me, Tyler."

"James Neal."

"Nealer? Really?" Jamie asked in disbelief. Tyler nodded again "Yeah. I think I can set it up."

"Really? You think he'll go for it?"

Jamie grinned "He owes me a favor."

"Oh?"

Jamie kissed Tyler on the cheek "You just go home and get ready. I'll take care of the rest."  
******  
"Chubbs! Long time no see!" James said pulling Jamie into an embrace

"Hey, Nealer."

"How've you been?"

"I've been good. Hey listen...remember that favor you owe me?"

James laughed "Yeah. I remember."

"Well...I want you to have a threesome. With me and Seggy." 

"Alright. I'm in."   
******  
Tyler sighed as the hot water from his shower hit against his face. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and reached down turning the faucet off. He stepped out and grabbed his towel. Wrapping it around his waist. Tyler grabbed a bottle of lubricant and placed it on the dresser. He heard the bedroom door open, "Hey." he smiled 

"Hey, Seggy." Jamie said leaning in the door frame and opening the door further as James stepped in "Told you I'd handle it."

"So, how are we gunna go about this?" James said taking his coat off and placing it on the chair that was sitting in Tyler's bedroom

Without word Tyler discarded his towel and dropped to his knees. He made quick work of both Jamie and James' pants before taking Jamie's cock into his hand. Jamie let out a moan and grabbed a handful of Tyler's hair and led his mouth over to James' cock. Tyler in turn took James' cock into his mouth.

James moaned as Tyler worked him over. Tyler loved giving blow jobs, probably more than he liked receiving them. He used his free hand to start jacking James off while he switched over and took Jamie into his mouth "Fuck...that's it Seggy." Jamie moaned tugging on Tyler's hair a little more.

Tyler pulled off of Jamie and stood up, leading the other two to the bed. "It's my turn for some fun now." he smirked

"Which of us would you like first?" Jamie asked

"You first, Jamie." Tyler replied hopping on the bed and getting on all fours "Nealer, come over here and kneel in front of me."

James nodded and got on his knees in front of Tyler. Tyler smiled and slid James' cock back into his mouth "Fuck..." James moaned

Jamie positioned himself behind Tyler applying lube to Tyler's hole before sliding a finger inside "Gunna get you nice and ready, Seggy."

Tyler moaned around James' cock as Jamie carefully slid his fingers in and out of his ass. James grabbed a handful of Tyler's hair and thrust almost hitting the back of his throat. Tyler slightly gagged and involuntarily moved back forcing Jamie's fingers further inside him. James half smiled, like he'd planned that and Jamie gave him a half smile. "J-jamie." Tyler breathed out "I either need more fingers or your cock."

"Always wanting more." Jamie teased slapping his hand down onto Tyler's ass leaving a slight red mark

"Jamie-e." Tyler gasped out

"Alright, Seggy." Jamie laughed before applying lube to his cock and a bit more to Tyler's ass before pushing inside him "Fuck..." 

Tyler moaned and took James' cock back into his mouth. James moaned and laced his fingers in Tyler's hair. Jamie enjoyed watching Tyler suck another guy off. Tyler's ever pink cheeks were even more flushed as he worked James over. Tyler's eyes were closed tight as he took James all the way into his mouth. "Fuck, Seguin..." James moaned

Jamie sped up his pace and moaned even louder "I'm so close, Seggy." he said before pulling out. Tyler pulled James out of his mouth before rolling onto his back as Jamie finished onto his chest. Jamie laid on the bed beside him, panting. "Your turn, Nealer."

"My pleasure." James smiled grabbing the lube from its place on the counter. Tyler went to move back to all fours and James stopped him "You can stay on your back." he said before sliding his cock into him

Tyler moaned. James fit him just like Jamie did. Tyler bit his lip and gripped onto the sheets "Fuck..."

Jamie started lazily jacking off while he watched James fuck Tyler. His eyes darted back to Tyler's face. His eyes were still closed tight and his lower lip was in between his teeth. "D'ya like that, Seggy?" Jamie asked reaching down and grabbing Tyler's neglected cock

Tyler let out a soft whimper and he nodded "Y-yeah. So fucking good."

"Fuck him harder, Nealer." Jamie said

James nodded and thrust into Tyler harder "Oh fuck..." James moaned

Jamie grabbed the lube and slathered some onto Tyler's cock, adjusting his grip and jacking him off faster "Yeah. You like to be fucked, don't you?"

"Fuck. Y-yes, Jamie."

"Yes Jamie what?" Jamie smirked stopping with his stokes

Tyler groaned "I like to be fucked."

"Good boy." Jamie said starting to jack him off again 

James thrust against Tyler's prostate causing Tyler to jerk forward pressing James further into him. Tyler let out a sharp moan "OH fuck." he gasped

"Did you like that, Tyler?" James asked. 

Tyler nodded and James pressed against his prostate again. Tyler was a whimpering mess. Jamie knew he was getting close "He's about to come, Nealer." Jamie said speeding up with jacking Tyler off.

James nodded and thrust more desperately into Tyler. He pulled out and came onto Tyler's chest just as Tyler came into Jamie's hand. Jamie smiled and wiped his hand off. Tyler was short of breath and had a huge smile on his face "Wow. That. Was. Amazing." Tyler laughed "Thank-you."

"Anytime." James smiled


End file.
